Legacy
by Mitsuha Miyamizu
Summary: Art Credits: katoyo from DeviantArt. Jack and Hana have not been getting along lately. But one day, he finds out his adopted daughter has been selected to be a part of a new experimental weapon program that will be put to use in Overwatch operations. Daddy 76 doesn't like it, but his fearless daughter does! Follow them on their adventures in combating a serious threat to the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Blizzard Entertainment owns the rights to Overwatch.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Hello! This is my first time writing a fan fiction for Overwatch. But I love the game and the characters. The creation of this story was inspired by four things: The Last of Us, a movie called Gifted, a great book written by Jonathan Maberry called Patient Zero, and the great father-daughter chemistry of Soldier 76 and D. Va. I hope you like it! I'll try to update this weekly every Saturday.**_

 _ **Also, I made D. Va sixteen-years-old in this story and the original founding members of Overwatch (Jack, Ana, Reinhardt, etc.) are in their late thirties or early forties.**_

* * *

"Hana . . . Hana! . . . HANA SONG MORRISON!"

"What?!" Her voice called out from behind her room door.

 _This is not how I wanted to start off my morning. My coffee isn't even ready, yet._

"What the hell are you doing?! It's almost-"

"I'm streaming! What else do you think I'm doing, babo?!"

"Stream- You're live streamin- You've gotta be kidding me . . ."

With the last shred of patience gone out the window, I pull the plug on the Wi-Fi.

 _Three . . . Two . . . One._

"No! Shi-bal! No, no, no! Jaaack!"

 _There's the slamming of the door, her Bigfoot stomping, and . . . wait for it._

"I'm going to kill you, Jack!"

"There it is." I muttered.

Crossing my arms and standing in front of the power outlet, I wait for her arrival.

"Jack! How many times do I have to fucking tell you? _Never_ interrupt my live streams!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady. And do you even know what time it is?"

"Why does that matter? I made a deal with you that I could live stream whenever I want-"

"On what conditions? Do you even remember?"

"Yes, Jack. I remember. As long as it's not interfering with school or homework, and-"

"And what day is it today?"

"Saturday, duh!"

"Check again."

She did, pulling out her phone and looking at the date. Her eyes widened as the realization sunk in.

"It's 0700. Get ready and be off to school. Your bus arrives soon. ETA thirty minutes." I said, before going to the kitchen to check on my coffee.

"Why is it Friday?! I swear I saw that today was Saturday! Shi-bal!" She cursed in Korean, rushing to get ready.

* * *

 _You on your way to school?_

Not even before making it to the checkpoint, Hana replied to my text with a photo. It was her flipping me off, but she was on the bus, at least.

 _That's my girl. I never should've taught her what that meant._

"Mornin', Steve." I greeted the corporal at the checkpoint.

"Good morning, sir."

"I wish it was."

"Problem with your daughter again, sir?"

"Sharp as ever, corporal."

"Thank you, sir." He handed me back my ID and saluted. "Have a good day, Commander Morrison."

Nodding in acknowledgement, I made my way to the command center, driving the truck slowly. Today, I decided to take the longer route, monitoring how well Headquarters was functioning.

Some humvees were on patrol, pilots were doing flight drills in their choppers and jets, new recruits were out on the firing range honing their marksmanship skills, and Reinhardt was being the great drill instructor he is, making the young new recruits, who were a third of the giant's size, do intense physical drills. Poor bastards. And various workers on the base were keeping things up-to-date and clean. But at least this part of life was functioning.

I decided to stop by the Agent Training Facility and see how the new candidates were. But I wasn't expecting to see Ana with Reyes. They were watching the giant screen in front of them as cameras showed different angles of the candidate trials session.

"Problems with Hana again?" Ana smirked as I walked into the monitoring room.

"Let me guess, Reinhardt told you?"

"He didn't need to. I knew the moment you walked through that door. You always have that look whenever something goes wrong between you and Hana. Though the big guy did complain that he didn't get his daily dose of D. Va during his early morning workout session."

"I swear . . . If it was anyone else, I'd break their damn faces in. He is obsessed with her live streams that it's borderline creepy. If Reinhardt wasn't such a chivalrous bastard that I could trust being with anyone, I'd call him a stalker and press charges against him."

"You know how he is. He's drawn to the good in the world. One of them just happens to be Hana. She's a good girl with heart. All the donations she receives during her live streams go straight to charity. And she thanks her fans often for helping her get as far as she's gotten. You ought to give the girl some more credit."

"She's also got an attitude problem. No respect for me or everything that I've done."

"Sounds a lot like you." Gabe chimed in, bored from watching the agent candidate trials. "Why'd you even take her in? I told you it was a dumb idea."

"I wasn't just going to leave a five-year-old girl to die in the ruins of South Korea . . . What the hell do you know? You, of all people, would never understand."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I meant, dickhead."

"Wanna go another round, asshole?!"

"I'll kick your ass, Reyes!"

"Enough!" Ana shouted in her commanding voice. "Reyes, you need to be watching the candidates. Jack and I are having a parent-to-parent talk."

And with that, Reyes went back to what he was originally doing, not wanting to challenge Ana. He's gotten his ass kicked multiple times for crossing her in the past. About damn time he learned to shut his mouth.

Even though she's my second-in-command, Ana was more intimidating than death itself. One reprimand for her could turn a rebellious bad boy into a saint.

I sighed a heavy sigh. "I sometimes wonder if I'm failing as her father. I feel like I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Since when does anyone ever know how to raise a child? It's never easy."

"You can say that again. It's funny how a covert op or being in the battlefield is easier than raising Hana. How pathetic is that? The leader of an organization of elite peacekeepers can't even raise a fifteen-year-old girl. I'm such a failure."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "We never know if we failed unless we give up. Let me ask you this: Is Hana doing well in school?"

"Yes. She's in the top three for highest GPA and test scores."

"Has she ever got into trouble? At school? Outside of school?"

"No."

"Does she do her chores?"

"Yes."

"Is she happy?"

"I don't know. She looks happy."

"Then you're doing something right. She said, smiling. Now that was rare. "How long has it been since you took her in?"

"Ten years. She's turning sixteen tomorrow."

"Wow . . . I still remember when she was just a cutie turning eight."

"Yeah . . . We've been at each others' backs a lot, recently. Can't have a conversation with her without it turning into a damn yelling contest."

"She's a teenager, give her some time. She'll come around . . . You said tomorrow's her birthday, right? Take her out to dinner. Talk to her and get to know her better."

"What the hell am I supposed to talk to her about? We're-"

"Anything, Jack! What's important is you're spending time with her. When was the last time you had time set aside to just bond with her?"

". . ."

 _I hate it when she's right . . ._

"Fine, I'll take her out tomorrow. Will you cover for me, here?"

"Of course, Jack- Oh, and tell her that Fareeha wants an autograph from D. Va."

"Again with that stupid- I'll never understand Hana's obsession with video games."

* * *

 _ **That Evening . . .**_

"BRB, everyone! Someone's knocking on the door." Hana said before finally coming to the door. "I'm busy-"

"I know, kiddo. I know. I'll be brief." I said, taking a deep breath.

 _You rehearsed this a million times. Just get it out, you wuss. Quit bein' so damn jittery, too! You can stay calm in the middle of a crossfire, but you can't talk to your own daughter?!_

"What is it?" She asked, impatient.

 _Ignore the attitude. Ignore the dumb makeup she's wearing. Just say what you want to say . . ._

"Look. Tomorrow, I got the day off and it's your birthday, too. Why don't we go out for lunch or dinner? Just you and me. Like old times."

She looked at me for a moment, blinking once. Then after realizing something, she finally replied.

"I wouldn't mind dinner, but I got something planned for the afternoon."

"Lemme guess, more streaming?"

"Normally, yes. But this time, no. Guess what? The Secretary of Defense invited a bunch of gamers, including me, to attend a meeting at a military research facility."

 _What the hell? That's not normal._

"You're kidding me, right? Why would Sec Def want to meet with a bunch of people that play video games for a living?"

"Dunno, but I'm gonna find out. It sounds interesting."

"Hold up. When did you get invited? Why wasn't I notified?"

"I got the letter two weeks ago. I just didn't tell you and I forged your signature for the parental consent part~" She said, smiling mischievously.

"Son of a- How many times do I have to tell you that you need to let me know about things like this? Especially if it's a letter from Sec Def!"

"Because I knew you were going to say no. And my friends will be there, too."

"You little- Alright, you can go. But ONLY if I come with you. Something about this sounds suspicious- the hell you giggling about?"

"I knew you would say that. Thanks, Jack!" She said, grinning excitedly. Then she shut the door in my face before she returned to her live stream.

". . . What the hell just happened?" I muttered, shaking my head.

 _I need a drink._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: That's it for chapter one! It's admittedly really short, but let me know your thoughts! Improvement points are always welcome!**_


	2. Update

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey everyone!**_

 ** _I'm sorry that this isn't an update for the story. I'm actually typing this update inside a public library. Who would've thought that saying one wrong thing could get me grounded from using my own laptop :(_**

 ** _So as it turns out, I won't be able to update until I get my laptop back. Figures . . . So you won't be seeing another update until I go back to college._**

 ** _I hope you all understand. But that aside, I am still writing the story in my notebooks. Once again, thank you for reading and I'm sorry for making you wait._**


End file.
